


Moonlit Mystery

by ForestShadows



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Tombstones, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestShadows/pseuds/ForestShadows
Summary: Visiting an unknown tombstone wasn't that scary, right?





	Moonlit Mystery

I don't know why I did it, but every week I would go to the cemetery. At first, it started off with me going there to place fresh flowers on some of the graves that I knew hadn't been visited in years. It was a hobby of mine to try and make people feel important and I guess that this was part of that allure. However, after a while, there was one grave in particular that caught my interest and just wouldn't get out of my head.

  
The tombstone was nothing special. A slab of stone with the typical name, birth date, but no death date despite the birth date being in 1900. The name on the slab was Karoline Diablo. I'm not sure why, but the name felt familiar. I sighed softly and sat down in front of the gravestone.

  
I don't know why it would be familiar, I was born into a family that wasn't even near this state. My name was Calla Salvatore. My last name was the exact opposite of this woman's if you went by meaning. The devil and the savior? I chuckled softly and shook my head. That sounded like a bad start to a joke.

  
I sighed softly and stood up, frowning when I heard what sounded like someone else in the cemetery. That wouldn't be unusual if it was broad daylight, but it was currently dark with just the moonlight illuminating the area. I shook my head and bit my lip lightly as I glanced back at the gravestone, leaving the flowers before turning to leave. However, as I did, I ran into something.

  
Well, not necessarily something as much as someone. A rather large someone. I looked up and gulped slightly, taking a step backwards. "Uh, hello. Can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. I glanced around and sighed softly.

  
Looking back at the person I saw them tilt their head. "What are you doing here?" his voice asked, the voice bordering on a growl. I could have sworn that his eyes flashed as well.

  
I gulped and glanced at the gravestone. "Um, visiting. I was just about to go, so yeah," I muttered as I started making my way towards the entrance of the cemetery. He didn't try to stop me, which honestly surprised me. However, I could feel eyes on me as I walked away and every time I glanced back, I could still see the man staring at me.

  
When I reached the entrance to the cemetery, I got in my car and started it, shaking slightly. I had never seen that man before and there was something off about him. That offness was somehow settling to my soul as well. However, I'm not sure what it was. I shook my head and started backing out to leave, looking around for a car as I did so. I didn't see any other cars though, so I was confused as to how he got there. I shook my head and started towards my apartment, feeling as if I had stumbled on something that shouldn't be known.


End file.
